


A Crown of Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frigga is the mom to be and that’s the tea, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marvel needs more gays so I’m just helping, Multi, Other, Queer Female Original Character, Slow Burn, We’re here we’re queer and it’s everyone’s favorite trickster god, also it’s the 1920s because I take all the creative license when it comes to these, hint of smut, if I owned Marvel I wouldn’t be here except to read, lgbtq+, no beta we die like women, theres that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You got your typical heroine turned anti-hero thanks to Hydra. She makes her way to Asgard, where she simultaneously befriends and pisses off everyone. Befriend, Fight, Fuck... she’s queer and she’ll take her chances with everyone thank you very much.
Relationships: Fandral & Hogun & Sif & Thor & Volstagg, Hogun/Volstagg, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I am brand new to actually publishing my work, but there’s a time for everything and with this worldwide quarantine I found this in the basement of my google drive, so I’m dusting it off and showing it to the world, or whoever actually reads this. Have fun and I’ll take any criticism and compliments you’ll throw my way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she arrives... and wreaks havoc within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And yes this is another chapter posted within ten minutes despite having zero readers so far,,, I have a problem.

**CHAPTER ONE- Asgard, August 3, 1920**

Emma ducks a few more projectiles, cackling, and leaps into her moonlit portal of shadows, and onto a floor. 

She rises to one knee, surveying the circular chamber she has landed in, and her eyes land on a man staring intently at her from the middle of the room. Plucking some darts from the folds of her shirt, she walks towards him. 

"Hello," she ventures, "My name's Emmagene Gardiner, and I was just wondering where I am?"

Dark eyebrows furrow over piercing gold eyes that look as surprised as she is, but after risking a tentative smile at the man, her efforts are rewarded. A grin bursts across his face and he answers in a startlingly grand fashion, "Welcome to Asgard Emma!"

He gestures behind her and she turns around, instantly in awe of the beautiful multi-colored bridge, which spanned across a massive body of water. All of this is topped by the city on the opposite shore, glittering gold spires rising to meet the sky and massive gardens that can be seen from this distance overhang a river that cuts through the city center. She turns back to look at the man, smiling gleefully.

"This is the best planet I've been to in a long time!"

He nods in gratitude and then gestures for her to step closer to him. "Might I ask the reason you have found yourself on our doorstep?"

Still welcoming, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"I was just traveling through the galaxies in search of some adventure. The last place I visited was not so welcoming as you seem to be and so I left in a hurry, traveling to the first place I had described to me on a previous planet.

He nods, “I wish you safe travels in our realm, but I must warn you that it would be best to acquire a writ of passage from the AllFather in order to travel freely throughout the kingdom.”

“If travelling is that complicated, I may be better off leaving before I raise any alarms,” she looks out to the beautiful city, “I can’t say that it wouldn’t be worth the trouble though.” 

“I assure you it isn’t a very difficult process, as long as you maintain a good deal of respect for the AllFather and show you can be trusted to wander freely amongst his citizens,” He grinned at her, “You may even find that you want to stay here and make some friends.”

Emma decides she quite likes this man and is hellbent on obtaining lunch for him, "I'll be right back," she promises, instinctively knowing he’ll trust her.

Walking out of a waterfront alley Emma finds herself in the center of what appears to be a popular shopping district. Ducking into a nearby tavern, she searches for a victim. She spots a tall, blond man in the corner, surrounded by people, and decides she's found her target. She loosens her collar by a few buttons, smoothes her hair a bit, and sauntering up to him with a smile on her face she looks him over once, before walking past him to sit at the bar. She doesn't have to wait for long, her quarry swaggering up, confidence still oozing off of him, even though her move clearly wounded his pride.

"Hello there..." he starts, trailing off expectantly. 

She looks over, faking annoyance while saying, "Emma." 

Her obvious disinterest seems to puzzle him, yet still, he persists, as she knew he would. He sticks out a calloused hand and introduces himself as Fandral, looking at her face for any sign of recognition. Emma looks at him bemusedly, landing him squarely in her trap. Calling over a waitress and ordering something obscenely long, he turns to her and asks what she would like.

"A cheese platter and a bottle of your lightest liquor please." 

He smiles and is joined by two of his friends, who introduce themselves as Volstagg and Hogun. Emma takes an immediate liking to the large, robust, Volstagg and slowly warms up to the more reserved Hogun. After what seems like hours of talking with the three, admittedly, interesting men their food arrives and she remembers her reasoning for all this. She interrupts the men's conversations about a giant they had slain on a spring break.

"I have loved every moment of talking, you truly are magnificent people, but I really must rush. My apologies" 

Before they can utter a protest, she’s disappeared into the floor with a platter of food and a bottle of wine.

Giggling at the thought of her new acquaintances shock, Emma lands solidly on the granite floor opposite the golden eyed stranger.

"How long did it take?" 

The man's golden eyes crinkle around the edges as if he were in on her personal joke.

"Half an hour, but don't worry, I do believe you have gotten both friends and food out of the ordeal." 

Emma gawks a bit, before deciding she's seen odder, focusing instead on her loot. As they begin setting up their impromptu picnic, she inquires his name, realizing she never got it. Heimdall is her answer and they set to work eating the spread she's provided, albeit through semi-unlawful terms. After they finish she brushes crumbs from her trousers and grasps Heimdall's outstretched hand. After asking directions to get an audience with the king, Emma pulls him into an impromptu hug.

"We should do this again sometime.”

Heimdall nods in agreement,"If Odin wills it."

Shaking her head she responds, "He couldn't keep me out for long. Certainly not with our friendship on the line." 

He bursts out laughing and returns to his post, watching the most enigmatic woman he’s met in a long time skip down the Bifrost.

•  
  


•

Eyes wander from rooftop to cobblestones and back again, in a constant search for threats. Though her form suggests enjoyment of the peaceful palace gardens, her face tells another tale. Raven curls flow down either side of her thin face, framing alert eyes, the firmly set line of her mouth, and furrowed brows. She gets up as if to leave, when a curl of shadow splits the tranquil garden scene in half. Assuming a battle stance she draws her sword as she sees who caused the disturbance. An excited young woman is left once the substance fades away, eagerly looking around her before her eyes settle on the other woman. 

She waves a greeting and introduces herself, "Emma Gardiner, here for an audience with the Allfather! And you are?"

The sword is slowly put away, "None of your concern. Allow me to guide you to his Majesty’s audience room. Do you have an appointment?" 

Emma shakes her head and says, "Don't worry, it won't take but five minutes. I was told to mention Heimdall by a man with golden eyes."

Sif stared in shock, had her brother willingly let this obvious outsider into Asgard without being granted permission by the All-Father, and with his blessing? 

Emma examines Sif's face, before responding with, "He didn't help me get in, we met by chance. I apologize if I’ve caused him any trouble. " 

Even more concerned at how this woman managed to read her worries so easily and get here on her own, Sif reasons that she better take this stranger right where she wanted, to Odin.

Entering the throne room, Emma admired the throne itself, an intricately bulky thing that managed to not look tacky among all the riches. On it sat a grizzled old man, robed in shimmering gold, one eye obscured by a patch. Sif walked up, kneeling before moving closer to quietly converse with her king. As he listens to her his face betrays nothing, but to Emma, the atmosphere changes drastically. When she walked in she could sense a slight confusion, evidently at her presence, but when Sif began speaking it became outright shock, causing dark matter to roil in her brain. 

As she works on controlling her power, the king speaks, "How is it you came to be here exactly and why did my most trusted sentinel let you waltz into my capital?"

Emma thinks about how to properly phrase her answer, "I’m able to teleport by my own devising. As for Heimdall, I believe he saw me as not being a threat, seeing I only wished to ask you for permission to explore this realm for an extended period of time." 

Odin thinks for a moment, and the mood changes again to caution. 

"You will be placed under guard, and once you have proven that you are not a threat you shall have permission to come and go as you so please, it’s been a while since we’ve had a visitor. I thank you for your grace in asking for my permission, you may wander with Sif until I can spare a soldier." 

Emma bows to the All-Father before mouthing 'Let's go!' with an excited wave of her hand towards Sif. As they leave Odin ponders the young woman's sudden switch in mannerisms, before turning to a servant to the left of him.

"Check if there are any guards currently without a post, if not notify Frigga and have her take care of the girl's arrangements. After that is done, bring me Heimdall."

•  
  


•

Emma skips through the halls, asking questions about every nook and cupboard, before skidding to a halt in front of a large set of doors, inscribed with beautiful runes and carvings of fantastic beasts. 

"Woah," she whispers, "What's behind these?"

Sif glances at her companion, face still etched with annoyance and partial amusement, though she’d never admit it, at Emma's antics for the past hour.

"The royal library, but it's usually only occupied by one person." 

Emma examines the beautiful doors a moment longer before inquiring, "May we go in?" 

Sif shrugs her muscular shoulders before saying, "Why not?" 

Emma jumps in anticipation and heaves open the doors, rushing in with a gasp of elation. Sif, still surprised at this mortal's ability to maneuver things that most Asgardians would find troublesome, walks in to find her charge scaling the staircase to the second floor of the library, already with five large volumes in her hands. Sighing she looks about for the library's usual patron, finding him looking up with a mixture of curiosity and revulsion at the intruder.

As Sif surveys the room for a chair a maidservant taps her shoulder, “Excuse me Miss, but Frigga and Odin are requesting you presence immediately.”

”What about the... situation?”  


“They said leave the girl with someone, and come immediately.”

”Thank you.” 

As the girl leaves Sif gives Loki a long look. After confirming that he will not leave, probably out of sheer stubbornness, she walks out, calling over her shoulder, "Watch her for a while, would you Loki?"

After Sif's departure, the pair stare at each other, dismayed, before Emma bounces down the stairs. Loki, on the other hand, is still fairly peeved by the whole situation. How dare this person, this situation as Sif called her, come, uninvited, to his inner sanctum. However, as he observes, Loki realizes that she was quite content paying no regard to him at all and peacefully flicking through the pages of a book he had recently imported from Midgard. 

Mortals may not know much as a whole, but certain individuals seemed to possess unimaginable insight to exotic and mystifying worlds of fiction. He, of course, had to weed out the ones with incorrect knowledge about dragons and such, but he still enjoyed a good Tolkien novel every once in a while. He let his thoughts wander for a bit longer before shepherding them back to the present.

Scrutinizing the rather energetic girl even more closely, he stumbles upon peculiar details. She wasn't wearing the typical clothes of Asgardian females, and he had never heard of a mortal being allowed access to Asgard before, so just what, exactly, was she? Steepling his hands under his chin in a pose he had learned from one of his favorite Midgardian book characters, he began to try and decipher this girl's background. Halfway through his highly misled and overall mistaken deductions she, rather unforeseeably, looks up. 

"You have the stance correct, but your methods are rather unorthodox compared to Holmes. Giving you a distinct disadvantage, if compared to him, in assessing me." 

The pale face goes dark, and his brow creases in frustration. 

"How do you figure?" He inquires in a smooth tone. 

She glances over her book at him briefly, a glint in her eye before wagging her eyebrows at him. Tapping his book's cover impatiently he awaits a reply. Getting none after a considerable amount of page flips by the girl, he decides to go back, unsatisfied though he was, to his novel about magic techniques.

After another half hour though, he was still unstoppably intrigued by how easily she had read his usually undetectable intentions. Deciding there was only one easy way to get some kind of response out of her, he began to silently weave a spell.

Emma's mind found that the atmosphere around the funny young man had changed drastically. Moments earlier he had been giving off displeased with a good deal of curiosity, now he was excited and something she couldn’t quite place. Remembering his book title, easily decipherable even in a different language, she doesn't look up, knowing that it would tip him off. Instead, she slowly begins weaving a shadow in her place, which takes on her features and colors, blurring them only slightly in the process. As the final detailed strand of hair weaves itself into her doppleganger’s head she quietly slips into the shadow realm, materializing a few paces behind his chair. Inspecting the dark headed figure in the chair she smiles as she realizes it is a fake, a good imitation for sure, but it wasn't breathing. She checked the mirror image of herself sitting in the opposite chair, ensuring it had a heartbeat and breath. Knowing instinctively that something was going to happen to her clone, she waits in nervous anticipation of what was sure to be a spectacle. A slight movement of a book page to the left of the plush armchair alerts her to his invisible presence. As she spectates her whole chair gives a shudder as a large object swooshes through her projection and onto the cushion. An instant later a very startled looking Loki manifests where she had been but a minute before, laying across the chair in a rather uncomfortable way. She stifles a laugh, drawing his attention to her. When his baffled green eyes meet hers, she can't hold it in, snickers turning into gut-wrenching laughs. Jumping up from the now slightly bent chair he looks from her to it and back again, wondering how in the world this apparition had out-tricked the trickster god. A sudden wave of anger and embarrassment sweeps through him and he marches up to her shuddering frame, fire in his eyes. 

"How dare you, do you have the slightest idea of who I am? I demand to know how you did that!” 

Stopping mid-laugh Emma looks up at him with astonishment and more than a little disgust. "You don't deserve to find out until you learn how to be a decent creature." 

She moved past him and up to the balcony with a glacial shoulder, before slumping against the railing. He looks up, almost regretting his decision before shaking it off as best he can. Sitting back into his armchair, he finds himself unable to concentrate on his once captivating book.

Upstairs Emma huffs in frustration, he had no right to be so angry with her, he was trying to scare her first, and most importantly, there are no chairs up here. She leans against the railing, trying to stretch her legs out in the cramped space, to no avail. She remained scrunched up against the intricate and rather uncomfortable balcony for two whole chapters before remembering a small space underneath the stair that looked out over the city, complete with a comfy window seat and the added plus that Loki wouldn't be able to see her. She materializes in the middle of the small alcove a moment later with a soft whispering from a portal. Turning to face the window seat overlooking bustling marketplaces and calm waters Emma steals towards it with tunnel vision, not realizing that tall, dark and grumpy had exchanged spots as well. He observes her with a dark brow and hooded eyes, hoping to give away nothing in their next clash of wits. Just as he thought she could not be more frustrating, she does the unthinkable, neglects to see the young god. He practically gapes as she cautiously slips past his chair, onto the window seat and opens the glass panels, allowing for a salty breeze with wafts of spices to permeate the small space. Sighing contentedly Emma arranges the pillows behind her in a languid fashion before returning her attention to her book. Loki watches all this, beginning with a scowl at the proceedings, but eventually ending with a smile similar to the girl's, due only partially, to the soothing breeze. He moves his body, so he is mirroring her and gazes out the window in a calm daze, lazily focusing on the book in front of him.

After more hours than most Asgardians, or Midgardians for that matter, would ever care to spend in a library the two stretch and get up, almost simultaneously. It is at this point that Emma really noticed that Loki was no longer where she had placed him in her mind's eye. Starting a bit, she draws his attention to herself, causing him to chuckle slightly at her current position. She had been curled up completely on the window seat, but whilst stretching had relaxed and slid with her head halfway to the floor. Currently, her hands were between a calm stretch and a startled twitch, with a goofy look of startled content stretching across her features. She regains her composure and rises to her feet bashfully, mumbling something about how useless godlings couldn't even stay where they were supposed to. Stumbling off on bloodless legs to return her novel, she left a now fully snickering Loki in her wake.

Eventually, he manages to hold back his laughter and follow her, in an attempt to make things right between them. He had found her to be a charming and quite intriguing young woman, who seemed to share some interests with him and he wanted to ensure their acquaintanceship. He found her perched on a ladder perusing the dusty top shelf in a darkened corner. Looking down at the annoying godling with agitation etched in her features Emma sighs. Loki implores her with those eyes of his to forgive him. 

"I am prone to flying into short tempers like that my lady, and I want you to know that I have no permanent grievance with you." 

She stares down in surprise, when first reading this man she had sensed a pridefulness and cunning of which she had never seen before. Thinking it another of his tricks she waves him off, putting all her attention to the dimly lit volumes once more. Feeling a weight on the ladder she looks down, only to see the madman climbing the ladder beneath her. In a sudden fright, she pats the front of her trousers before realizing she lost her skirts in Zaharn.

He laughed, calling out, "I'm not here for that yet my lady, but for an acceptance of my apology you have yet to give." 

She scowls in an ungainly manner, very unlike her normal composed self at his remark, about to respond, when a big booming voice bursts into the moment. 

"So this is what you do here all day that is of such interest to you brother!" 

Now it was Loki's turn to scowl, while Emma quickly lightens in feature and deftly shoves the confused man off the ladder, drawing a round of laughter and applause from the assemblage of people who have burst onto the scene. Lightly jumping around him, she makes her way to the crowd, all smiles and handshakes.

"Sorry, you had to see that, I assume you know he can be quite silly. Yes, yes, well we can't all choose our company. Oh no, he hasn't harmed me in any way, I assure you. Oh, and who might you be?" 

From the corner of her eye, she sees that Loki has gotten to his feet and was off to the side, trying to have a quiet conversation, with whom she now knew as Thor, to no avail. The larger man's booming voice seemed to have no off-switch and the crowd awkwardly overheard half of their conversation, which was enough for most of them to break off discussions that were being drowned by it. 

"Brother, I simply wanted to greet our guest that Heimdall and Sif were so ardently talking about!" 

Slight pause as Loki tries to explain that maybe he should have done that at dinner.

"I had heard that she had been cooped up with you all day in this musty place! It would have been a sad welcoming day indeed if we hadn't rescued her!"

Trying to explain to him that they had only just gotten up from their chairs when he came in, Loki told him that she seemed content enough.

"Content enough!"

A pause as Thor looks from Emma to Loki and back again, the rest of the group following his gaze, "Are you two... romantically involved?" He inquires, a smidge more quietly. 

Emma turns deathly white and fiddles with the hem of her shirt, embarrassed at his brazenness. Looking towards who she concludes to be the boys' mother, she tries desperately to convey the truth with her eyes, before it is too late. Loki meanwhile attempts to tell the truth, before stopping and looking at the obvious eavesdroppers, not even trying to create an alibi. He groans and puts a slender hand to his temple.

"May perhaps we should talk this out over dinner brother." 

Thor looks toward the crowd and thankfully agrees. As Emma is shepherded away by a group of women to where her room will be, Loki's mother gracefully glides up the hall to her, keeping pace with elegant, measured strides. 

"I understand that you have not even been to this realm before today, correct?" Emma nods in quick assent. "So I will take it that we just came upon a scene that was then badly misinterpreted by my eldest."

Emma nods once more and adds, "Anyone would have misread that situation, and I am very regretful if it causes you any grief." 

Frigga smiles warmly at her and continues as they pass colorful tapestries filled with scenes of dragons at war and wild horses galloping through plains.

"I hope you and my son have the chance to nurture what promises to be a very joyful friendship, and that any rumors that may arise will not harm it. You seem to be a delightful young woman, and my son really does need friends that share his common interests."

Emma smiles politely back at her as she is ushered through a door and answers, "I am sure we will get along famously, your majesty."

She is guided through a door into a suite, as the queen waves a final goodbye and glides farther up the hall, calling back, "You must call me Frigga at dinner, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, oh fuck I’m a huge nerd and I am sorry but the thought of Loki imitating fictional Midgardian characters cracks me up. That is peak comedy. Hope you enjoy my complete takeover of everyone’s characters, it only gets worse from here, but I hope you bear with me.


	2. An Asgardian Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reunites with her marketplace acquaintances, Loki nearly loses an appendage and court drama begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say that I’m a sucker for political intrigue, so I’m hoping to develop it as the story progresses. Comment feedback and suggestions, I’m always open.

**Asgard's Royal Palace, August 3, 1920**

Emma paces the room, her mind flitting to and fro, planning out her stay, attempting to gauge how friendly these people really were and being wholly interrupted by the nagging mortification of the events now past. She changed out of her travel-stained blouse and pants, slipping into a foaming, scented bath. She declined the servants offered help, but only after inquiring as to how they had hot running water.

Puzzled, the women looked at each other before they smaller, younger Alfhild answered, "It is drawn up from the ground with a massive pump and then heated in an underground room? Most of it is done by magic, I don’t know all the details."

Thanking them before excusing them she slid into the tub, contented with their answer. It wouldn't have been the first time she had gotten a disgustingly inhumane answer to how they had something so simple as hot water. Swiftly sidestepping the vivid memories she scrubbed her face and hair. 

After the relaxing reprieve, Emma examines the closet, relieved it wasn't as stuffy a wardrobe as the last planet had provided, but not as scandalous as many others. She plucked a flowing dress from the rack and slipped it over her travel-toned form. Its neckline dipped slightly before ending in an intricate braided pattern that rushed down, connecting with the girdle and reaching the very hem of the delicate fabric. She admired herself in a gilded mirror, lightly running her fingers through her hair, still slightly damp. Satisfied she bounced out the door, almost running into the man who had so badly misread the situation between her and his brother. Her nose crinkled comically in mock distaste and he began to gratuitously apologize. After a few more moments of his endearing pines for forgiveness, she gave in.

"I am very thankful for all these apologies, but I am quite afraid that I shall not know what to do with all of them," she teased with a small smile.

Thor sighed in relief and offered his arm to her. "Would you mind if I escorted you into the dining hall, Lady Emma?"

She shook her head and took his arm daintily, grasping easily for his aura. Emma smiled, he had an arrogance about him, but all handsome young men, especially princes, do. As for the rest, this man was a downright cinnamon roll, sprinkled generously with danger. She talked with him freely now as they discreetly entered the dining hall, feeling very strongly that they were going to be friends.

As soon as they entered the hall a blond man hailed Thor with a brimming mug of ale. As he and his comrades' faces changed from recognition to shock Emma quickly stepped out in front of Thor holding up her hands in a peace-making gesture. Thor looked from his new friend to his old ones, trying to figure out how they already knew each other. Volstagg suddenly made a decision and rushed up to her with open arms. Not knowing how to react Emma flipped him over her shoulder and readied for battle. The hall went dead silent.

"I should have worn pants damn it."

As Volstagg began laughing from behind her, Thor and Hogun joined as well. Fandral, however, still looked sulky. Emma realized that they weren't threatening her, they were welcoming her. She facepalmed, before turning around with a multitude of apologies at the ready. She lifted Volstagg up and set him on his feet. The nobles gaped and Loki began howling with laughter, walking up to Volstagg and clapping him on the back.

"I see you've already managed to defeat one of our very best Emma!"

As they all made their way over to where their friends were, Emma was held up by Frigga. Afraid she was going to comment on her performance Emma began to bow. Instead, Frigga smiled broadly and merely congratulated her on finding some friends. Still smiling she turned back to her husband, who eyed Emma with curiosity. He slowly went back to his meal, along with the rest of the shocked bystanders. She bent her head towards him in apology and walked over to Loki and Thor.

She sat down right in the middle of the bunch. Fandral glared a bit before he was shouldered roughly by Hogun. He smiled at her limply and looked away. She grasped his shoulder.

"I apologize for tricking you earlier, but Heimdall and I were hungry and I didn't exactly have money. I'll pay you back in full for the meal in a fortnight, I swear."

He grinned for real this time and clapped her on the back. 

"It's alright, I suppose I was mad at being duped by a beautiful lady who I thought was interested in me." He winked and held out a hand. "Truce?"

"Truce. And sorry, but you're not exactly my type."

Thor looked a bit hurt, "What are blond hair and muscles not enough for you?"

Hogun shouldered into the conversation with surprising force, "Maybe the lady is into ladies my fellows!"

Loki looked up at his remark, staring into her eyes. She looked back with a wink. Loki looked away muttering.

“Offended, are you?”

"Oh no, I’m the last one to judge. Just didn't peg you as a lover of other ladies exclusively."

"Oh Loki, I can’t resist handsome women or beautiful men, no need to get your coattails in a twist."

He winked, and laughed, along with the others.




Emma gazed around her at the ossified warriors and nobles, taking another swig of her nearly empty chalice of cider. Looking down the table to where her fairly wasted friends had migrated she met the eyes of a grinning Loki. She had found out mid-feast that he was one of those hilarious drunks who managed to keep everyone around them entertained. His childlike wave induced a small giggle from her, which in turn caused a beam of joy to light up his undeniably handsome features. He gracefully extricated himself from his fellows, somehow not betraying his obscene amount of intoxication. He made his way over to her, ignoring many calls of welcome, before eventually collapsing at her feet.

She held back a laugh, helping the childish prince to his now unsteady feet. As he stumbled around she guessed that the drink had finally gotten the best of his motor skills. She looked over at Sif for confirmation, before guiding him gently out of the room, in an attempt to save him from permanent embarrassment, walking across the room and out onto the terrace. Crickets sang endless melodies in the warm breeze and the courtyard below is awash with the silver gleam of the moon. She looked at the man beside her, only to see he was now balancing on the railing. As his precarious perch threatened to toss him to the hard cobblestone below she leaped forward in fright. _Stars above if I kill the prince of Asgard... No! Gods no! He jumped?… He jumped!_

Launching half of her body over the rail to catch him, Emma pulls up short when she sees that he's completely gone, vanished into thin air! Whipping around she spots the prince in the corner grinning wildly at her antics. Marching up to him she tries to launch into a tirade about safety before he puts a smooth finger to her lips. Which, of course, makes her to want to fling him bodily off the terrace.

A very intoxicated Loki slowly removes his finger from Emma's mouth. The look in her eyes made him feel like she was going to bite it off. As she hauled him up by his tunic her features relaxed a bit. Soon she was laughing her head off.

"I almost died trying to save a fake you. I could have died, could I have died?”, She looks down at the courtyard, “Yes I think I very much would have died." She looked at the pale man sprawled once again on the floor. "I see you don’t care."

Loki smiles, “It’ll take more than that to kill you Emma.”

She grew quiet and looked out to the sea that seemed to reach for the scattered stars. Sighing, she held out her hands in a second attempt to bring him to his shaky feet. Once he was precariously balanced on her shoulder they made their way back into the dining hall. Surveying the room was amusing, to say the least. Fandral was snoozing on top of the chandelier as multiple servants attempted to pull him down, Thor had Mjolnir cradled in his arms as he snored away in Sifs lap, Sif was awake, but looked very much like a dog owner whose pup had fallen asleep in their lap, and Frigga was hiccuping, slightly leaning on her husbands unconscious form while she directed the servants and took control of the chaotic aftermath. Emma steered her charge over to Frigga's end of the table.

"Excuse me. I know I don't have a bodyguard yet, but I was wondering if I could leave Sif's sight for just a moment to return Loki to his room, and retire to mine."

Frigga turned slightly to assess Loki and her with a slight smile, before waving them off.

"Does it seem like we've been keeping a tight watch on you? No, no you can go. Tomorrow we will find a guardian with enough time to watch you."

She quietly thanked her for Asgard's hospitality, before asking Loki where his bedroom was. He pointed in the direction of a dark hallway, slightly more aware of his surroundings. Emma pulled him in, inquiring at every darkened door if this was his room. Feeling like a second-rate street magician trying to make a card appear she asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time, 'Is this your room?' Thankfully the now sleepy prince of mischief nodded languidly. Slowly moving his hands in a simple pattern, he incited the door to swing open a bit ominously.

He laughed, "That's a little trick that most of the ladies seem to like."

Emma shook her head, chuckling slightly, “What ladies?”and dragged him over the threshold. 

He sank into his unmade bed, sighing in relief. She left just as he started snoring, closing the door gently. Turning around she nearly ran right into a woman lingering in the hall. She had intricate braids that pulled her face tight. Excessive amounts of fabric seemed to grow from every part of her outfit, and as Emma met her eyes, ready to apologize she noticed three extremely large scratches on her cheek, expertly covered by make-up, noticeable only to Emma’s enhanced eyesight.

The woman abruptly walked down the hall a ways, before realizing that Emma was not, in fact, following her. With a rather claw-like, bejeweled hand, she gesticulated for her to come. Emma, slightly taken aback by this behavior, followed along. Not wanting to offend this woman who was obviously used to being doted on, Emma inquired her name, offering her's as a tribute.

“Hello, I’m Emma, and you are?”

"Ormr. Apologies for interrupting your... activities.” This she said rather nastily, immediately irking Emma, “I came to see to it that you were invited to a gathering of ladies to be held three days from now. I don’t expect you to have plans. We are positively dying to meet you."

Emma didn't quite like this woman's tone, however, she didn't need to go making enemies out of people just yet.

"I would be delighted to come, and please know that you weren’t interrupting anything. Tell the attendees I can not wait to acquaint myself with them either."

"Hmph. Well, I will be sure to tell them.”

Spinning on her dangerously high heel Ormr sauntered down the hall, rings glinting in the torchlight. Sighing, Emma turned back down the way she had come, walking through the now emptied dining hall and back to bed. 


	3. Age is Just a Very Large Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga being an excellent wingwoman, bakery lesbians and somehow Asgard has Rhubarb pie.

**Asgard's Royal Palace, August 4, 1920**

Waking to a slight knock on her door, Emma bolts upright, before pulling the thick bed covers over her head and sinking back into the gloriously thick mattress.

“I’m sleeping,” She grumbles, mostly to herself. 

“Oh. Well you sound awake now,” answered a vaguely familiar voice. “May I come in?”

Emma replied, out of reflex, “Mmkay.”

She heard the door creaking open and footsteps approaching before she poked her head out of the blanket cocoon, seeing Loki cautiously approaching. Wide awake now she frantically grasped for words still too far from her morning self.

“Um, uh… Uh Loki!”

He stopped and looked at her inquisitively before realizing the problem. Blushing he quickly averted his eyes and turned away from her.

“My apologies! I am so sorry, you said to come in!”

Emma laughed at the poor prince’s bewilderment, “I’m not used to people coming to call on me so soon after waking up. Least of all Asgardian trickster gods.”

Loki paused a moment, still turned, before asking, “Would you like for me to leave or….”

“I mean unless you want to see something that might be considered scandalous-”

“No, no, I’m leaving, goodbye, stupid question. I’ll just be outside whenever you’re ready.”

He swiftly left, closing the door firmly behind him. Emma giggled, a bit embarrassed at herself, before sliding out of bed. Maybe she should have used the nightclothes the maids had left for her.

  *   
  




Emma left the room and ran immediately into Loki’s back. 

“Damn it!”

Loki turned and looked down at her, concerned, but then amused. Laughing he asked, “Are you always this eloquent in the mornings?” 

Emma furrowed her brow, “In case you didn’t notice, I wasn’t to bed  _ until  _ this morning because of your sorry arse.”

Loki only laughed harder at that, before grabbing her elbow and leading her down the hall, “Let’s find mother so she can figure out what we’re going to do about your guard.”

Emma allowed herself to be tugged along, wondering whether or not Asgardians got hangovers, before looking at Loki and realizing he was a prime example against this notion. As she watched the prince animatedly explain the history behind each tapestry and painting, she thought back on other royal households she had visited on different planets.

“Do you normally give personalized tours to strange guests, who’ve arrived unannounced?”

Loki looked down at her sheepishly, “Not typically. Most of the time they’re security threats or brutishly stupid. I only give specialized tours to intriguing guests.”

She smiled at him, amused that he considered her intriguing. The pair slowly made their way throughout the sunlit upper palace, before arriving outside a subtly decorated door. Loki knocked and it swung open, revealing a sunroom in which Frigga, surrounded by ladies in waiting, was giving a colorful presentation of magic. She looked up, smiling in welcome at Emma. Extinguishing the miniature light show in her palms, Frigga stood and embraced her son, before turning her attention back to Emma. 

“Lady Gardiner, pleased to see you haven’t fled in fright after last night’s rowdy festivities,” her eyes twinkling in mirth, reminding Emma of her mother.

She grinned, “It will take more than that to frighten me away from your beautiful city, my lady.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, I suppose you’ll be wanting to make arrangements for a prolonged stay?”

“If convenient, yes. I want you to know I’m not planning on abusing your hospitality, as soon as I’m able, I hope to find a temporary position in town to fund my stay and adventures here. I would offer you money for all you provided last night, but I’m afraid I only have small bits of pocket change collected throughout my travels.”

“We are happy to host you for as long as you need, courtesy of the royal family. As for a job, I’ll ask some of my chambermaids if their families or friends know of anyone hiring,” Frigga looked at Emma’s rather worn set of backup travel clothes, acquired about five years ago on Earth, “For now, is there anything I can provide you with in the way of clothing that would fit our people’s fashions?”

Emma looked down at her once-white shirt, scuffed boots and leather leggings, stained and frayed with age, “Please, I am definitely in need of more suitable clothes, and thank you for the dress last night, I’ll return it as soon as it’s washed.”

Frigga smiled, “Think nothing of it, and you can keep the dress, it’s one of my old ones. If you give your measurements and needs to Sigyn she’ll have a few outfits sent to your rooms.” As she spoke, a sturdy woman with kind features stepped out of the gaggle of women.

Sigyn speaks softly and with care, directing all her attention to Emma, “If you’ll just step over here, the ladies and I will get your measurements.”

Emma let Sigyn lead her into a small room next door, the women all crowding to talk to her.

Loki looked after Emma with a smile on his face, Frigga watching him carefully. He turned back towards his mother, smiling even wider. Frigga chuckled at the completely content look on her son’s face.

“She’s certainly one of the nicest unannounced guests we’ve had in awhile.”

“Assuredly, and you should have seen her in the library mother, her illusion was perfect, even better than mine,” He frowned at the memory, “I was quite rude to her, but even after that she has been nothing but polite.”

Frigga grinned to herself, “Well maybe you can make it up to her…” Loki looked down at her, startling out of his reverie, “I haven’t yet found someone to watch over her, and I don’t recall you having any plans for the coming week.”

Loki looked at his mother in shock, “Surely there’s someone who can watch her, wouldn’t it be considered improper for me to be by her side for that long? Maybe one of the lady guards would be more appropriate.”

“How improper can it be if the Queen of Asgard decreed it?” Frigga questioned, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Loki’s bewildered expression turned to one of thought, “I suppose, after all no one, not even father, would dare question your will…” He nodded slowly to himself before nodding more confidently to his mother, “I will look after her.”

Frigga laughed, “Good, I was not looking forward to the unnecessary task of finding a guard with time to spare.” 

The two sat in companionably, chatting about nothing in particular, until the ladies in waiting bustled Emma, who was looking more embarrassed than usual, back to the sun room. Frigga looked at her, concerned, before one of the ladies noticed.

“She’s not used to having maids m’lady. When we tried to properly measure her, she took quite a fright.”

At this Emma blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, “I normally just do it myself, but they were quite insistent.”

Frigga looked at them in mock sternness, “You ladies are too much sometimes,” She turned back to Emma. “I’m happy to tell you, with that embarrassment over we can now grant you some of the finest clothes in Asgard! Sigyn, if you don’t mind relaying her measurements to one of the palace tailors, I’m sure they’ll be glad to finally work on something new.”

“Thank you.” Emma was finally recovering from her embarrassment.

“You are very much welcome, and I think you’ll be pleased to hear that I’ve found a guard who’s willing to watch over you. Since you and Loki have already gotten off to a friendly start, it would be just as well to have you two spend more time together.”

Emma grinned, first at Frigga, then at Loki, “I hope you don't’ mind some exercise, because I can’t wait to visit the city.”

“Well I can't wait to show it to you. If you would like to see some of the nearby attractions today, we better get a move on.” 

Loki looked at his mother for a sign it was okay to leave. Frigga nodded, watching the pair leave the room, before breaking into a contented grin. Her ladies in waiting looked at her, laughing amongst themselves about the mischievous young prince’s newfound friend.

  *   
  




Emma was practically bouncing in excitement by the time Loki had led her to the stables. She inhaled the welcoming scent of hay and horses as Loki led her down the line of stalls. 

He stopped in front of a muscled roan mare, “How do you feel about her?”

Emma stepped up and held her hand out to the mare, who sniffed, before snorting her approval. Emma rubbed her knuckles against the mare’s neck and smiled.

“And who might you be, you handsome, handsome girl?”

“Macintosh, Mac for short. She’s one of the more stubborn mounts, but I figured you two would bond over your shared traits.”

Emma grinned, “Well I better get her saddled up then, where’s her tack?”

“Follow me.”

Emma gave Mac one last rub before walking down to the tack room with Loki. She grabbed Macintosh’s tack and left as Loki finished grabbing his. She quickly readied Mac and led her out of the stables. Loki followed behind her with a massive palomino mare.

“What’s her name?”

“Teacup.”

“Fitting.”

Grinning, Loki gracefully swung up and settled himself in the saddle. As soon as Emma was ready they made their way to the main gate, and with a nod from Loki to the guards they were outside the castle walls.

“So where to?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Alright then, keep your secrets.”

Loki nudged his mount, trotting down the main thoroughfare. Emma quickly followed, and looked at the vendors that seemed to line every street, minding Mac when she tried to snatch a few apples from a cart. Within ten minutes they were at a massive square, with street performers in the center, near reflecting pools and larger shops ringing the outside. Loki slowed to a walk and led her to a set of hitching posts near an alley. After they hitched their horses he began walking away towards one of the more humble shopfronts, a bakery, with pies cooling on racks in the window. 

“Hungry?”

“Yes, but shouldn’t we secure the horses?”

“Why?”

“So they don’t get stolen…”

“No one is going to steal them.”

Emma was amazed that Loki couldn’t even fathom the thought of someone stealing such fine horses or their tack, but decided to not pursue the issue any further. Besides they were already in the bakery by now and the smells were reminding her that she hadn’t had breakfast. 

Loki walked up to the counter and turned, “Craving anything in particular?” 

“You don’t happen to have rhubarb pie here on Asgard?”

Loki looked askance at the woman behind the counter and she nodded before asking, “Anything else I can get for you lovely folks today?”

“Just a lemon tart for me, anything else for you Emma?”

She shook her head and thanked the woman, who smiled and bustled to the back room for a box. 

When she returned Emma asked, “You don’t happen to be in need of a worker do you? I’m in need of a job.”

The woman, who Emma now saw had a name tag that read ‘Rada’ thought for a moment, “Funny you ask, just last night my wife and I were considering starting a delivery service. We’ve got a possible delivery position, but we haven’t completely figured it out yet. Can you come back in four hours or so?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Alrighty then, and your total will be seven quarter bits.”

Loki set down seven pieces that looked like silver and thanked Rada.

“See you then… uh what’s your name dear?”

“Emma, and thank you. For both the food and considering me.”

“No problem dear, you look like an honest gal.”

Emma thanks her again and leaves, Loki trailing behind her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Rada hire someone in the spot before.”

“Well I’m not hired, she’s just considering, and she still has to talk to Meltem.”

“Trust me, I’ve been going here for years upon years and if Rada says she’ll consider, Meltem hires. They haven’t taken on a new hand in about two centuries.”

“You’re joking. There’s no way that woman’s been alive even a century,” she laughed and stopped when Loki looked at her, “Right?”

“Emma, I’m nine hundred-seventy years old…”

“What the fuck?” Emma looked at his face in confusion, as if trying to correlate what she was seeing with this new information. “I knew that Asgard was supposedly home to the Norse gods, but I guess I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking about it.”

“I know it must be odd for a mortal—”

“Woah pal, I wouldn’t go about flinging the word mortal around. I just didn’t think Asgardians would actually be so long lived.”

Loki looked even more confused, “You mean to say you aren’t mortal?”

They were at their horses now, “A conversation for when we finish breakfast. Know any good picnic spots?”

“One or two. Shall we?” He packs their goods in an empty saddlebag and mounts Teacup.

Emma follows suit with Macintosh and they slowing make their way to the outskirts of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking liberties with everything, I know, but the money is halfway accurate for Norse times, rhubarb is not really but I love rhubarb pie and couldn’t resist it. Thanks for reading and please leave kudos if you see fit!


	4. Picnic Shenanigans Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans and a concerned Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late after my speed posting, exam schedule caught up to me and I dropped everything to cram, but it paid off so I’m back! To: the twenty people that have actually seen this.  
> From: a struggling newbie author

**Asgardian Forest, August 4, 1920**

As they passed the city limits Emma urged Mac into a canter, flying past Loki and Teacup as she whooped a challenge. Loki quickly followed suit, and they raced off the road towards a copse of trees. As they entered the tree line, Loki nodded Emma over to a near hidden path, shadowed by the old-growth foliage. They slowed, making their way to the interior of the forest, the shadows getting deeper with every step their horses took. Just as Emma was about to start making an “If I Get Murdered” contingency plan, the shadows seemed to evaporate. Within a few minutes they were standing at the edge of a clearing. Loki smiled at the look on Emma’s face and began walking through the grasses toward a massive oak tree. They unsaddled the horses, putting them on a line so they could graze as their riders picnicked. 

Emma nearly tripped over a brook before she heard it’s soft babble. Delighted, she immediately began to unlace her boots, taking off her stockings and jumping into the running water. Loki’s face lit up, and he immediately did the same, and they were both standing in the water. 

His eyes took on a rather shifty glint, before he splashed Emma, disappearing immediately after. She giggled, circling, trying to find her invisible attacker, before hearing a splash to her left and kicking a wave of water towards its source as she disappeared into a portal. She landed in the taller reeds near the bank and lay in wait. She didn’t have to wait for long, Loki appearing downstream. She opened a portal directly above him, quickly connected it with another underwater, and directed a torrent of water on him. He disappeared again, spluttering laughter and curses. Just as she was about to leave her hiding place she felt a large hand shove her shoulder, and a snicker as she fell face first into the water.

Coming up, gasping and laughing, she flipped him off as he appeared in front of her. He looked down at her before his face turned a definitive shade of pink, and he gazed pointedly over her shoulder. She puzzled over it, until she looked to see what was the matter, finding that her shirt was soaked through, only her breast band preserving her modesty. 

“Oh come on Loki, you told me last night that you get all the ladies with your door trick, don’t tell me you’re offended by my clearly covered chest.”

He laughed, still looking away, and obviously a little uncomfortable, “Oh no, I’m not perturbed in the slightest, I was only concerned for your own modesty.”

“Mhmm, well if that’s the case, seeing as I’m in the company of a trusted friend who doesn’t mind in the slightest, I better get out of this creek and out of this shirt to dry off while we eat.” She smirked as his face turned another shade of pink, wondering perhaps if she was torturing the poor princeling too badly.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly allow you, I mean what if someone happened upon us and, no I’m afraid that’s not happening. Here.” and he began to strip off his shirt.

“Fuck, no, Loki it’s fine, I was joking. Shit,” now it was Emma’s turn to look away as Loki removed his shirt, holding it out to her.

“Oh, look who’s all modest now,” he grinned, face still a bit pink.

“No, ugh Loki, there’s horse sweat all over it, gross. Besides it’s just as soaked as mine,” she finally stood up, “Here, how about we both just take our shirts off and call it even, and if people see us, we’ll say it’s all the rage on Midgard.”

He looked at her incredulously, “Will anyone actually believe that?”

“I don’t know, but do you want to sit in our wet shirts for the rest of the picnic?”

“No, but while we’re using that logic we might as well take off our pants too.”

She finally looked at him if only to aim the punch that hit his shoulder a split second later.

“Ow! Fine, fine, ow, cease and desist you fiend,” he managed as Emma kept up her playful pummeling, “Gods, woman I am going to have bruises!”

She stopped, and red faced, but smiling, walked back to the tree. Flinging her shirt on a branch and grabbing the saddle bag, Emma pulled out two blankets. She swung up and lifted herself onto the broadest tree limb she had ever seen. 

Laying out the spread quietly with one of the blankets wrapped around her shoulders, she waited for the equally flustered and shirtless trickster god to cover himself. They quietly picked at the food, before Loki spoke up.

“I’m sorry for that last comment, it was a bit out of line.”

“No it’s fine, I was just as bad,” she looked at Loki finally, and reached out her hand, “Truce?”

He looked at her hand, before meeting her eyes, “Truce.”

As they shook hands, Emma began to grin madly, “That was the most fun I’ve had in seven planets though, all awkwardness aside.”

“It was admittedly the most fun I’ve had in an decade, all awkwardness aside,” Loki grinned back.

Emma sat back, steadying herself with her palms, before giving Loki a long look up and down, “Besides you aren’t half bad to look at.”

Loki looked, briefly, as though he was about to tumble from the branch, and Emma was on the verge of apologizing, before he grinned, “I wouldn’t mind giving you the time of day.” 

He gave her an exaggerated once-over, stuttering to a stop when he saw the scars. Multiple precise lacerations, plotting out sections of skin that were untouched. His brow furrowed and he looked as if he were about to comment, before realizing he had nothing he could say. He returned his gaze to Emma’s eyes, which were twinkling with forced mirth, hoping it covered the fear she felt as he reacted.

She quickly changed the subject, pulling her blanket more firmly closed “So, you said you wanted to know why I said not to call me mortal?”

Loki nodded, looking curious, but he was still eyeing the starkly white lines on her skin when he thought she wasn’t looking. 







“So do you know how long you’ll live exactly?”

“Nope.”

“Were you always like this or does it have something to do with…”

Loki trailed off and tried not to directly look at the scars as she shifted uncomfortably.

She hesitated, “Yes.”

“Who! I know Midgardians are savages, but surely… I mean you look so youthful, you had to have been—”

“Loki, I’m afraid that is a story for another day,” he looked up as Emma motioned to the spread around them, or rather the lack thereof, “We’ve run out of lunch and probably about out of time for me to get back to Rada’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter— also the set up for the creek scene all I could think was “And they were brook mates, oh my god they were brook mates”  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
